Dan Cahill
'Daniel Arthur "Dan" Cahill '''is one of the main characters in ''The 39 Clues, along with his older sister, Amy Cahill. History Dan Cahill was born to Hope Cahill,a Madrigal and Arthur Trent, along with Amy. In 2001, his mother (and apparently his father) died in a fire lit by Isabel Kabra. The fire orphaned Amy and him and left them with only two main relatives: Aunt Beatrice (his great aunt), and Grace Cahill (his grandmother). Aunt Beatrice was given custody of them. However, she hated the children and made them to live with a series of au pairs in a separate apartment building. Dan and Amy secretly (and sometimes) blamed Grace for not letting them live with her. They visited Grace during the weekends. Agent amy cahill (6).jpg|Dan's sister Amy Arthurandhope.jpg|Dan's parents Dan.png|Undercover Dan Cahill.png|Dan undercover Little bud.png|Hamilton's buddy ClueHunterDan.jpg|Dan at 11 years old Older Dan.jpg|Dan at 13 years old Rifatcard2.jpg|Dan's passport pictures Wc 32 dan-clique-me final.jpg|Angry Dan Appearances ''The Maze of Bones When his grandmother, Grace Cahill, dies, Dan finds out he is part of the most powerful family on Earth, the Cahills. He sells his baseball cards and collections for about $3,000 to help fund the Clue Hunt. Dan is frequently called "dweeb" and "idiot" by Amy in this book, The Maze of Bones. One False Note He and Amy are to find out the next clue by solving the sheet music of W.A.M. (Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart). Thanks to his photographic memory, he could re-create the lead they had early in the book that was destroyed accidentally by Saladin though they are tailed by their Tomas competitors, the Holt Family . The Sword Thief Amy and Dan are traveling to find clues in Korea. They discover Toyotomi Hideyoshi, The Greatest Warrior in Japan. He was also the son of Thomas Cahill . Ian and Natalie Kabra propose an alliance with Dan and Amy. However when they discover a lead in a cave, the two double-cross Amy and Dan. To save them Uncle Alistair sacrifices himself. But when the two get back to Uncle Alistair's house they discover that he is alive after all. Beyond the Grave They are having doubts if Grace was trying to help them in Beyond the Grave, Book 4. But in the end, they found out that she was really helping them and in the end they found the Clue with the help of Saladin. The Black Circle Next, in Book 5, they went to Russia searching for the Lucian Clue, involving the Lucian Black Circle . Nataliya Ruslanova Radova the Lucian helped them but Irina Spasky caught them in the Black Circle and the Man in Black saved them. In Too Deep They went to Australia in Book 6 and finally meet the cousin of their father, Shep Trent. They found that Shep looks a lot like their father. Their time with Shep was short, though, because Isabel Kabra was on their track. Because of this, Irina Spasky from the competition sacrificed her life for Amy and Dan, which shocked both Dan and Amy, who thought Irina was evil. The Viper's Nest In Book 7, The Viper's Nest, Dan and Amy travel to South Africa. There, he discovers his parents were Madrigals. He arrives at the conclusion that he and his sister Amy are Madrigals but acts like it doesn't bother him. The Emperor's Code Dan and his sister Amy travel to China in Book 8, and after complications, Amy confesses that she thinks that their parents were bad people. Dan is crestfallen, and storms away from Amy, shouting that he hates her. Amy is left in the middle of Tiananmen Square. Dan is cornered and kidnapped by the Kabras, and they interrogate him until, finally, they knock him unconscious with a handkerchief filled with chloroform, a knockout chemical. When Dan finally awakes, he is in a Chinese factory that manufactures Jonah Wizard lollipops. Jonah appears after Dan breaks a machine that was about to kill him, and then whisks him away with him into all of his concerts, pretending to be his friend. After breaking into the Terracotta Warriors, stopping a crowd crush, etc., Dan explodes with anger and yells at the whole Wizard family that he is a Madrigal when they try to trick him into thinking that he and his sister are Janus branch members. He then travels on a train secretly to the border between China and Nepal, where he re-unites with Amy and Nellie. They travel up Mount Everest aboard the only A-Star helicopter in the world, and have a desperate fight at the peak with their cousins, where Amy rescues Ian Kabra instead of saving the Janus Serum. The book ends with Amy and Dan loving each other again, and they find the next Clue, Silk. The trio head to the Caribbean, where the book comes to a finish with both Dan and Amy questioning Nellie's loyalty and character. Storm Warning In the middle of the ninth book, Dan meets a man named Lester Dixon. Then, he entrusts him with the box, which they think hold the next Clue (which LEADS to the next Clue) but the Kabras want it. They send two bodyguards after Lester, and both of them find their way in quicksand. The two bodyguards manage their way out with Lester's helpful instructions, but accidentally pulls Lester in and he dies from the incoming tide. This causes Dan to be in shock, putting him in the hospital. Then, Dan and his sister Amy are granted active Madrigal status in this book and become they youngest active Madrigals. Nellie is granted active Madrigal status also and becomes the first non-Cahill to have active Madrigal status. They discover The Man In Black's name is Fiske Cahill. Into the Gauntlet At the end of Book 10, Dan, Amy, Hamilton, Ian, Natalie, Alistair, Sinead, and Jonah find their way into the Gauntlet, which is a Madrigal stronghold. But Isabel Kabra is already there but after a fight, the other competition can't trust themselves with the Clues and hand them all to Dan and Amy. They are also adopted by Fiske and Nellie, although Nellie acts more like their big sister than their au pair. The Black Book of Buried Secrets It was seen in the Black Book that on his first day back to school he got sent to the principals office of his school three times. Also Amy and Dan went to Grace's bank in Switzerland and it is said by Amy to Jonah Wizard that the Vespers are coming. Vespers Rising It was seen in the last part of Vespers Rising that Amy is the new guardian of Gideon Cahill's ring. While they are in Switzerland, Dan notices that the guard doesn't seem to fit in, unlike Amy and Fiske. He shouts a warning just before Casper Wyoming tries to kill them. When they escape, they go to the mountains. While trying to escape Wyoming again, they are dangling by a single cable from a cable car. As Dan, Amy, and the other passengers are dangling, Dan wonders that if he took the serum, would things be different. He could, with the strength of the Tomas, rip open the roof and battle Wyoming. Amy sees this and becomes worried. She knows that they must learn to be strong without the serum. She swears to herself that the next time the Vespers come calling, she and Dan will be ready for them, without the serum. Mission 11: Behind Enemy Lines When you break into Casper Wyoming's apartment, underneath the painting on the far right are two pictures of Amy and Dan and a note in code, which, when broken, reads "Keep them alive. For now." Cahills vs. Vespers Mission 0: The Acropolis Raid In this mission Dan and Amy issue you instructions at the beginning. Dan also looks a lot different than any of the other books in this mission. The Medusa Plot Dan and Amy almost get kidnapped. They recieve the Vesper phone. They have to steal Caravaggio's Medusa A King's Ransom Amy and Dan go to Switzerland to find the DeVirga Mappa Mundi. Dan finds his father is alive. Atticus gets kidnapped. The Dead Of Night Amy and Dan find Atticus and go to Uzbekistan in search of a stale orb, which turns out to mean astrolabe. Shatterproof They go to Berlin, Germany. Dan fails to steal the Golden Jubilee and they are sent to Timbuktu by Vesper One. Trust No One In Trust No One, Dan becomes the new leader of the whole operation, since Amy has given up. He is determined to not let down the hostages nor Atticus, and in the end he drinks "Gideon's master serum". Day of Doom We first see Dan at the very beginning of the book, who just drunk "the serum". Amy appears a page or two later, explaining what she done with the serum and apologizing for running away when it seemed like the Vespers had won. Dan finds out that Isabel Kabra is Vesper Two, not Vesper One. He travels by train to the Machina Fini Mundi with Amy, Jake and Atticus, though Isabel Kabra was onboard. He finds out that Isabel Kabra was sending the "AJT" messages. He fights with the Vespers where the Machina Fini Mundi was and he witnesses death of Dave and Isabel. Nowhere to Run '']] He and Amy are attacked by Founders Media at William McIntyre's funeral and travel to Turkey, the location of ancient Troy. [[Breakaway|''Breakaway]]'' & Countdown'' Dan and Amy travel to find the ingredients to the Antidote to the Master Serum. ''Flashpoint'' They fight to stop Pierce from declaring his Presidential candidacy and start his diabolical plan to take over the world. ''Mission Titanic'' Amy and Dan are retired, and have handed over the reins of the Cahill Family to Ian, when the Outcast, a former Cahill, strikes with his plan for revenge. Amy and Dan have to stop him from recreating the Titanic disaster. ''Mission Hindenburg'' Amy and Dan try to stop the Outcast from recreating the Hindenburg disaster, while they realize the Outcast's true plan. They also find out that Nathaniel Hartford, their grandfather, is still alive. ''Mission Hurricane'' Dan and the others have to stop the Outcast from recreating the disaster Hurricane Katrina. He and Amy are handed back the leadership of the Cahills. ''Worlds Collide Crossover In ''Worlds Collide, Dan, the Cahills, and Hystorians, and Greencloaks are partying when J. Rutherford Pierce, Zerif, and Tilda burst in to steal talismans and the Infinity Ring. They are stopped, and after, a dance battle ensues between Dan, Briggan, and Christopher Columbus, in which Dan wins. Personality Dan is rather annoying to Amy because he is childish, but he cares deeply for his sister inside because she is the only loving family he has left. Dan loves to eat junk food and is obsessed with ninjas, foreign snacks, burp and fart jokes, and anything to do with video games. Dan and Amy get into plenty of fights and arguments, but they always forgive each other afterwards because they only have each other in the world. Even though Amy calls him "dweeb," for her that is like saying, "You're still my brother" to him. Dan shows love for Saladin even when he continuously scratches him in the first book. He also has Photographic memory. Appearance Dan has dark blond hair, a light complexion, and the same jade green eyes as Amy. He also has a small scar right under his right eye that he obtained from falling on his plastic AK-47 when he had gone "commando-raiding" at age seven. It is frequently hinted that he is a bit small for his age. He looks a lot like his father. Talents He knows Morse code. He has a photographic memory. He is very good at math, a talent his dad may have passed on to him (according to the Maze of Bones). He is a natural at puzzle solving. He is good at figuring out mechanical things, like lock mechanisms. Cards Dan's main card is Card 2. He is also featured on other cards such as Card 250. Clues Known To Have Dan has all 39 Clues, due to each competitor trusting Amy and Dan with their clues. Dan memorized it all, meaning the clues are safely in his head. Trivia *He likes to collect items of all sorts, including a baseball collection worth nearly $3,000, autographs of famous outlaws, Civil War weapons, rare coins, his casts from broken limbs (apparently 12 since preschool), charcoal and wax tombstone rubbings, and samurai swords. *His favourite Tombstone Rubbing is that of Pruella Goode, which reads 'I'm Dead. Let's have a Party.' *His middle name is Arthur, after his father. *He is fascinated with ninjas, but he didn't like being in the ninja fight in The Sword Thief. *On the 39 Clues website, on the Cahill web, Dan is revealed to have stolen the heads of mascot costumes and even once glued a teachers desk to the ceiling during recess. How he glued it to the ceiling is unknown, especially in such a short time and without an adult there to help him. *He attended Adams Middle School. *He apparently still wears Pokémon underwear, as stated in The Black Book of Buried Secrets and it said in another book that he still wears Superman pajamas. *He got in trouble three times on his first day of 7th grade, all resulting in him being sent to the principal's office, from the Black Book of Buried Secrets: 1.) Disrupted class, threatened teacher 2.) Disrupted class, talked back to teacher. 3.) Disrupted class, endangered students. *He has asthma, and will often forget his inhaler or have Amy and/or Nellie hold it for him. *Dan often uses "ninja moves" in school. *He asked if he could do his history report on Benjamin Franklin's interest in farts. The teacher scolded Dan for disrespecting one of the founding fathers. Dan then replied that Franklin's greatest accomplishment could not be ignored by anyone. *The teacher asked why Dan had missed the first three weeks of school, and he replied that "It's top-secret. If I told you, my family might have to kill you." *He also said that he was a ninja lord, and demonstrated by back-kicking and accidentally hitting the fishbowl. Herbert the goldfish was said to be in "critical condition". *He brought Mozart's tungsten samurai sword in music class and waved it in the air, causing it to be confiscated. *On several occasions, he seems to think to use the Master Serum but Amy always stops him from doing it. However, Dan has been collecting the Clues as a "last resort" against the Vespers. However, Amy takes the serum herself in Countdown to save Dan from falling to his death. *Later on in the series, he becomes more responsible and starts to carry his inhaler with him, other than Nellie or Amy carrying it for him. *It was said in the website as well as the back of Card 2 that he wore his ninja costume to school on November 4, resulting in a detention. *Vesper Two believes that Dan can be turned, even though Vesper One disagrees. Category:Madrigal Category:Trent Family Category:Males Category:The Black Book of Buried Secrets Category:Series One Category:Cahills vs Vespers Category:Unstoppable Category:Cards Category:CliqueMe Category:Rapid Fire Category:Missions Category:Major Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Saladin League Category:Doublecross